


"Sick" day

by zephalien



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: It's a little bit of Paul being depressed and Hardy checks on him.
Relationships: Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	"Sick" day

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/mfSvM9v come join the paulhardy server its tiny! and we are friendly!

It took him longer than it should have to realize. He's a cop, god damn it, he should have noticed sooner. The way Paul had started having trouble focusing when he talks to him or how he would stare into space for a while before snapping back to attention. Paul's appearance never slipped nor did his duties at the church. He was present when he should be but not really.  
The signs were subtle but they were there.

It was a regular afternoon and he was headed someplace near the church when an old woman walked angrily out of it.  
"Are you alright ma'am?" Hardy asked begrudgingly. He normally wouldn't ask for fear of getting sucked into a 40 minute conversation but he had seen Paul so infrequently this week he felt himself clinging to any possible information.  
"I'm off! If that young man there can't keep appointments, how's he supposed to keep appointments with the lord?!" She grumbled at him then she was off, apparently too frustrated to stand still.  
Hardy, for his part, was concerned.

  
Paul never missed appointments. He impulsively diverted his path to head inside the church to check.  
He called loudly into the sanctuary as he stepped carefully past pews up to the little lodging area he always felt a bit wrong going into.  
He knocked but there was no answer.  
He decided he'd call Paul. Maybe he was on his way back from wherever he was off to. Hardy tried to squash his growing anxiety.  
He dialed and called and....  
the phone rang.  
inside Paul's room.  
He hung up surprised then hesitantly, "P-paul? you in there?"

  
Finally finally a voice responded after the longest moment of Hardy's life.  
"No." Paul's voice was void of any speck of life.  
Hardy coughed out a strangled relieved little laugh and tried again.

  
"Please let me in." He kept his voice even, not fully sure why he's so afraid of what he will find in the room but knowing this is a situation to be wary in.  
A sigh and then "It's open" and Hardy cautiously reached for the handle opening it as quietly as he can. Something about Paul's voice makes him want to move quietly, afraid he will spook him.  
Paul was pointedly not looking at him when he entered the room. Hardy casts around at the messy surroundings. He takes in Paul who is now completely swallowed by covers like he is trying to disappear. It's like he thinks if Hardy can't see him then he won't know how bad this is.

  
Hardy, ignoring the voice in his head screaming with guilt, sat gently down on the bed.  
"Hello, darling." Hardy said in the softest tone of voice he can manage.  
"m not," Paul's voice croaked from under the covers.  
Hardy ignored the comment. "What's happened?" He asked instead, same soothing tone.  
"iss nothing m' sick" Paul muttered still lost in the large quilt on his bed.  
"If you're sick then come here. Let me feel your forehead." Hardy says stubbornly despite knowing exactly what Paul is 'sick' with already.  
"No" Paul's stubborn voiced retorted, muffled by blankets.  
Hardy sat for a long moment considering then, after a long moment, made a decision.  
"Fine, move over." He said pulling his shoes off.

  
Paul's eyes emerged from the blanket and he blinked slowly at him, "What?"  
"I'm going to cuddle my sick boyfriend. I take it this isn't a contagious illness?" He quipped with a slight lopsided smile.  
Paul looked away but, after a moment, he opened a hole in the blanket and his arms for Hardy to wiggle his way into.  
Hardy was a bit too warm in the blanket with a full suit, Paul's arms, and the massive quilt, but he doesn't complain. Instead, he reached a hand to Paul's face and said gently, "Hello there. Finally I can see your lovely face."

  
Paul pushed his nose into Hardy's palm self conciously. "msorry" he mumbled.  
Hardy kissed his forehead. "It's gonna be okay. I'm right here as long as you need me."  
At that Paul nosed his way into Hardy's collarbone, taking refuge in his shoulder.  
"Thanks." He breathed softly and Hardy didn't respond, too emotional and overwhelmed with the sad body surrounding him and content to just run his hand through Paul's hair and breathe in this space with him.

  
There would be time to talk later.


End file.
